


Life for rent

by Olololsh, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Circus, Dark, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Military, Minor Character Death, Partially AU, Smoking, Trauma, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Audio: Tim Hilberts "Life for rent" (Dido cover)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Life for rent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ап!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406977) by [Olololsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh), [Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020). 



> Предупреждения: нудновато, плавные переходы, блеклые цвета
> 
> Warnings: boring ish, smooth transitions, faded colors

  



End file.
